1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pump connector specially designed for inflating a Presta valve.
2. The Prior Arts
Generally, an inflating valve is disposed on an air-inflatable object, such as on the tyre of vehicles, etc. Before inflation, an inflating connector disposed on an air hose or a pump connector of an air pump is connected with the inflating valve on the inflatable object, and then the air pump can be operated to inflate the inflated object using pressurized gas.
Commonly, the air inlet of an inflating valve is set up with a poppet valve. As the external force is not being applied on the poppet valve, the air pressure inside the inflated object can ensure the inflating valve to be in the closed condition for preventing the air in the inflated object from escaping. As the external force is applied on the poppet valve, the poppet valve can be opened, and the interior of the inflated object is then communicated with the exterior, thereby discharging the air inside the inflated object, or allowing the air outside the inflated object to be inflated into it.
Moreover, as there are many types of inflating valves nowadays, a Presta valve, for example, has a different structure from the typical inflating valve. With reference to FIG. 6, a Presta valve 5 includes a two-stage thread, which includes a first external thread 51 having a larger outside diameter and a second external thread 52 having a smaller outside diameter, and which is closer to the free end. Also, a shoulder section 53 is formed between the first external thread 51 and the second external thread 52. Because no pump connector specially-matched with the Presta valve is available in the market today, an adapter B must be assembled to a conventional inflating valve A and to be simultaneously screwed with the second external thread 52 of the Presta valve 5 by using an internal thread B1 formed on the adapter B (with reference to FIG. 7) for inflating a Presta valve. Furthermore, to prevent the gas from escaping, an anti-leak gasket B2 must be disposed within the inside diameter of the adapter B, so the anti-leak gasket B2 is enclosed at the shoulder section 53 of the Presta valve as the adapter B is screwed with the Presta valve 5.